The begining
by donuts1998
Summary: Explains how Phineas and Ferb came to danville and met their friends, started building their amazing inventions, and how Isabella developed her crush on Phineas.
1. Chapter 1

Masen's POV

It was a day like usual, I was just roaming around somewhere in South Dakota, not expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen, besides the usual running off the property I get whenever I'm on store property for being broke. I climbed up a tree, and prepare to take a nap, when I smelled something delicious. I followed the smell back to a small house, where I saw a family having a barbecue in this backyard. They were apparently celebrating their last week in this neighborhood. I saw a mother and a father, who had three kids. There was girl who looked around the age of 7, and two boys with a triangle like head and one that was kind of tall, they looked around my age, which were 3 years old. It looked like they didn't want to move. I stood there and watched them have good time with each other. I guess I stood in an obvious place because one of them saw me. I was about to run off when, he "Wait!" I stopped and turned, and he said "I just wanted to see if want to come over and join us." "Sure" I said cautiously. They introduced themselves, and it turns out, the mom was named, Linda, the father, was named, Lawrence, the girl was named Candace, and the two boys were, Phineas and Ferb. They noticed my worn out clothes and red baseball cap, then they all asked where I lived, I told them that I lived wherever I went to. They said I was a good kid, and then offered to let me stay over, and I accepted. Linda took my clothes to wash then handed me some clothes to wear for bed. I bunked with Phineas and Ferb, and before we fell to sleep Phineas said "I mom allows you to come with us, when we move." and secretly I did, too.

1 Week Later

Isabella's POV

I was in my room, hanging up my newly achieved Little Sparks patches, I heard the sound of the wind picking up outside, but I also heard the sound of a truck stopping. I quickly ran to window, and saw moving truck at the empty house across the street. I saw to adults, an older girl, and three boys get out. Was wearing a bright red hat, one had bright orange hair, and one had bright green hair. The boys looked like they could be around my age, I thought that maybe I can go meet them but when I looked back there were only two of them, one walking into the backyard, and the other walking in the house. Where did the other one go? Then I heard the sound of our gate open and close, than I ran down stairs and to the sliding glass door that led to the backyard. Through the glass I could see a blue haired boy trying to retrieve his cap that must have flew off in the wind, but for some odd reason he was really stressed out. I walked outside and said "Whatcha doin'?" he yelled and ran over to our lounge chairs, and hid under them. I said "What's wrong?" "If you see my hair you'd think I would look stupid." He said. "And you think walking into someone's backyard and hiding under their lounge chair wouldn't." "Good point." "And besides you look kind of cute." "You won't think that after seeing my hair." "Yeah right." "Fine" the boy came out and stood in front me and I saw what he meant. One half of hair was flat and that other was all wild. "Why don't you just style it?" I asked and he said "I tried but he couldn't, it would just go back to its normal style." I went and grabbed the pool cleaner and used it to fish out his hat, than handed it back to him and said "My name's Isabella, what's yours?" he responded "Masen" "Cool name." "Thanks, you want to be friends?" "Sure" "Cool! C'mon I'll introduce you to my new family" He put his hand around my neck and we walked across the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas was sitting under the tree in new backyard, looking up at the sky. He was thinking about how he had to start all over with everything, his friends (besides Masen and Ferb), he had to remake his room, and he'll have to start pre-school in a building he wasn't familiar with. He and Ferb already had toured the school before school before they found out they were moving. Now all he can do is lay under the tree. He closed his eyes, then that where he heard an unfamiliar voice say "Whatcha Doin?'" He quickly sat up to see Masen walking in with a girl. She had her long black hair tied by two pink bows into two pigtails that lie behind her head. He saw her cute bright smile, and her beautiful, big, blue eyes. She wore a bleach white T-shirt, with a peach pink skirt, two pink tennis shoes. He said "Masen, who's this?" "Her name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, she lives across the street from us." Said Masen. "She's beautiful." "I know ri-, wait, what?" "Nothing" "Okay, well Isabella, this is my step bro, Phineas." "Nice to meet you." Said Isabella. "Thanks, nice to meet you, too." Said Phineas. Just at that moment, Ferb was walking out of the house. "And that's our step brother, Ferb." Said Masen. "Hey" Said Isabella. Ferb waved by stayed silent. "He more of a man of action." Said Phineas. "So now what do we do?" Said Isabella. Phineas not wanting her to get bored and leave thought of something at the top of his mind. "We can build a… a… BOOT!" said Phineas. "A boot?" asked Isabella. "Yeah, a boot!" Masen exclaimed enthusiastically. "How is building a boot fun?" said Isabella. "Not just a normal boot, a cowboy boot! "Said Phineas. "Okay this is getting stranger and stranger by the minute." "A giant one that we can get in and swing back and forward in, like the ride at the carnival we went to before we left town. Remember guys?" Yeah!" said Masen. Ferb nodded. "Okay, why you guys try to do that I'm going to go." Said Isabella. Phineas yelled "no…" "WAIT!" shouted Masen, grabbing her arm. "What?" said Isabella. "Me, Phineas, and I'm pretty sure Ferb, really don't want you to leave, you were my-our first real friend here," "But what he's talking about is impossible to do in one day, especially for kids." "Yeah, so, we can at least try." She looked at him then at Phineas then back at him and said "Fine." "Yes!" said both Masen and Phineas at the same time, than all three hugged her. "Okay, you're... squishing... me!" she said. "Sorry" said Masen, releasing. "Okay, let's get started. Masen I need to go get the metal, leather, and wires we need." Said Phineas. "Got it." Said Masen, running off to get them. "Ferb, you to get the blueprints we need from Blueprint Heaven." Ferb responded with thumbs up, and walked off. "Isabella you're with me." "What are we doing Phineas?" said Isabella. "We have to go get dad's tool box to borrow and find a place for the ride to be built at." Said Phineas. "Sounds fun." Said Isabella, even though she doubted that they would actually make it. Phineas grabbed Isabella took into the house. This surprised her in a good way. At Blueprint Heaven and asked for the blueprints he needs. "Aren't you a little young to be making a boot shaped carnival ride?" said the store stores clerk. "Why yes, yes I am." Said Ferb. Back at the house Phineas and Isabella had already grabbed the tool box, and marking down the yard, when Ferb and Masen came back with the blueprint and supplies. "I can't believe it, you guys actually got everything we needed!" said Isabella. "Told you we would. Now let's start constructing it!" said Phineas. So after constructing it, they climbed aboard it. Isabella sat next to Phineas in the first row, and behind them were Masen and Ferb. Ferb pressed a button on the remote and it began to swing back and forward, getting closer and closer to going completely around. Candace was walking past the glass door and spotted it, and was shocked to see it. She ran outside and said "HOW DID THIS GET HERE!" "Woohooo!" shouted Masen. "GUYS HOW DID THIS GET HERE!" "We…..Built…It…..A…..Few…..Minutes…Ago!" Phineas shouted while swinging back and forward. "Wanna…Ride….Candace?" "No I Don't Want To Ride! I'm Telling Mom On You Three!" "Yeah…she'd love…to see…this!" "YEAH!' shouted Isabella. "This is AWESOME!" yelled Masen, as Candace ran to their mom, who went to the store. At the store Candace ran barging through the electric door yelling "MMMOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!" Linda, standing in line worryingly said "What Is It Candace? What's Wrong Is The House On Fire?!" "No…huh..Huh…It's Phineas, Huh, Ferb, and, huh, Masen." "What Happened To Them Are They Okay?" "They Built A Huge Amusement Park Ride In The Backyard!" Everybody at the counter even the clerk started laughing. "Candace do you know how ridiculous that sounds!" said Linda. "No Mom I'm not joking they really did! Oh, just come home and see it for yourself." Exclaimed Candace. "Fine Candace right after I pay for these Items." Back at the house the ride was still going. "Here comes my favorite part, the part when we go completely around." Said Phineas. As the ride started turned upside down, everyone started to slip out of their seat belts. "Um, what's happening?" said Masen. "Uh-Oh, apparently we're too small and light for the seat belts to hold us in firmly. Ferb, are you able to press a button to stop this thing?" said Phineas. Ferb pressed the emergency stop button. "Um, Ferb we're stopping." Said Phineas. "He pressed it dude, but it won't stop till we get to the bottom." Said Masen. "Well than we're going to have to hang on tight to the seats till we come down." "Dude remember, we programmed it to stay upside down for a full minute." "Guys, these seats are made of plastic, the sweat from our hands will make our hands slide off." Said Isabella. "I got an Idea. If we squish into one seat, and use one seat belt, than there will not is much space left so we would be firmly held in. So unbuckle your and scoot to the seat of your partner to you right, before we turn upside down." Said Phineas. Masen and Ferb got buckled in, but when Isabella tried to scoot over it was too late, and she started to fall. Luckily Phineas caught by one hand while Masen and Ferb held Phineas' body down. "AAHHH!" screamed Isabella. "Don't worry I got you. Guys keep holding me down." Said Phineas. ""Yeah, like we were just going to decide to let you fall." Said Masen. "You know, I really don't care for your tone. Isabella gives me to other hand." "Okay Phineas." Said Isabella. She handed him her other hand, and he hoisted her up to the seat and strapped her in. "Thanks Phine-"She never really noticed his eyes until was this close to him. "Don't mention it Isabella." Said Phineas. "By that he means really don't mention that we endangered a person's life by our homemade ride." Said Isabella. "Isabella, Isabella, ISABELLA!" "HUH, what?" She said, while falling out her trance. "Never mind." He said, as the ride came to a stop. Just then, Candace and Linda pulled up on the driveway. Candace grabbed and dragged Linda to the backyard. "Candace my groceries!" said Linda. "Come on mom, hurry!" yelled Candace. Just at that moment Phineas said "Fun day right guys" "Yeah" said Masen. "It was Wonderful" she said, while goo-goo eyeing Phineas. Ferb said "8 out of 10 amusement park rides tend to have a malfunction." "Yeah, they do bro." Phineas said, then gave him a pat on the back, which made him drop the remote, which fell on the self-destruct button, which made the machine implode on itself. "You know I even question putting a self-destruct button on the remote." Said Phineas. "I know, and if it's a self-destruct button shouldn't it have exploded not imploded." Added Masen. Right at that moment Candace busted through the gate with Linda. "See mom!" said Candace. "See What, Candace?" said Linda. "What b-but it was here and, huuh, just forget it." "Oh but what I do see is that you three made a little friend." "Yeah mom, she lives across the street." Said Masen. "And what's your name." "Isabella" said Isabella. "Well how about you and the boys come in for some pie!" "Yeah!" said Masen, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella at the same time. "You can have some to if like Candace." Said Linda. They all walked inside. From then on Phineas, Ferb, and Masen made the best of everyday, and Isabella's had a crush on Phineas ever since.


End file.
